


Cas, save Dean

by Fallen_time_lord_221



Series: Cas, save Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Suicidal Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_time_lord_221/pseuds/Fallen_time_lord_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is working at his job as a librarian like every other day when a distraught green eyed man barges in and make his way towards the roof. Cas put two and two together and follows him up, he can't have another death be (in anyway) his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, save Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please note that this is my first posted fanfiction so any and all feed back would be great. This is just a short little intro for now to kind of throw the idea out there. I do plan on continuing the story and I'll make sure to post it if any of you guys like this one.

I love my job. Some would absolutely despise sitting in a chair all day with books and the occasional redundant question from someone of “Where's the such and such section” even though THERE IS A HUGE SIGN FOR EACH SECTION, COME ON PEOPLE being asked. Not me (sort of). I absolutely love my job as a librarian. It's the only job where you have to do minimal work and then get to read. I always read all day anyway, so the job seemed perfect. I also love to people watch. I’ve managed to divide the people who walk in the door into three categories; there's the researcher who is in here until midnight reading books about alexander the great for some school project or something. Theres also the reading hour parent who brings their kid(s) to storytime every other week while they sit in the corner reading a magazine or picking up a romance novel with a terribly cheesy cover of some guy with long hair flowing in the wind wrapping his arms around a some woman with an unrealistic physique. Then the rare and sacred few who are just here to enjoy a good book, given that many of these people are the douchey turtleneck artist types. 

The door’s bell chimes. I glance up from my position at the desk where I’m supposed to be logging the books that have been returned today to see a very distraught man walk through the door. I don’t exactly understand how he could be that sad for long when he looks like that. He seems a bit old for college, maybe he the kind that actually enjoys recreational reading? That would be amazing.  
Wait. No. I recognize that look. Oh my god. He…I can’t help but stare as he walks with some form of determination in his steps towards the stairs. The thing is, this is the top floor. It’s a very large building with many internet cafes strewn about on the floor below us. It almost qualifies as a mall. More of a plaza I guess. Anyway, point is, there’s only the roof up there. I hate that I know what's going to happen. Well, what will happen if I don’t do something. With that in mind I jolt out of my chair and start to sprint towards the stairs. This of course gets the attention of the three or so actually in here, but I don't have time for explanations. I can’t have another fucking death on my hands. I’m bounding across the steps three at a time.  
When I finally reach the top I’m nearly out of breath. Well, until I see him already standing on the ledge. In that moment I stop caring about myself entirely and focus my attention on this human being who needs help. Not necessarily mine, but I do seem to be the only one up here so…  
“Excuse me?” Idiot, that's the best I can muster up? Come on. At least I got his attention. His head is now slightly more angled at me, but with a downward tilt.  
“What is it?” The man says in a gruff voice that somehow manages to be packed with emotion and completely empty at the same time. God, what do I say now? I cautiously start walking toward him an inch at a time.  
“You uh… you weren’t going to jump… were you?” Wow, what a fantastic question. *internal sigh* As you can tell I have the best communication skills. What feels like an hour goes by before I get a response.

“I was and I am. What’s it to you?”

“Oh you know, I’m friends with the janitor and he’ll probably have to clean up any mess you make so…” He turns his head back to the horizon. I let out a small chuckle in case he didn’t get that it was a joke. That he really thought the only reason someone wouldn’t shove him off right now was because someone would have to clean it up. Nothing.  
It’s time to do something bold. I’m now only a few inches away from ledge he stands on. My left foot comes up first and slams itself down on the cement surface. This gets a glance from him. Okay… second foot. My hands grab each side of the stone surface that stops people from falling to their death, or makes them work for it anyway. This helps me balance as I bring up the right foot. I slowly extend my legs to stand, My nose occasionally grazing his leather jacket. As soon as I was upright and balanced I turn to face the same way he is. I try not to look down but curiosity got the better of me and HOLY SHIT THIS IS A TALL BUILDING. OKAY OKAY BREATHE, SHIT SHIT SHIT BREATHE. Okay… okay, I’m okay. I get a long look up and down from the stranger to my right.  
“What on Earth do you think you’re doing” Trust me, I have just a good of an idea as yours.

“I… I could ask you the same question”

“Well at least I'd have a straightforward answer”

 

“Oh… oh really?” I’m still not over how high up I am in case you couldn’t tell.

“Ha, yeah buddy. Really” A laugh, that’s good.

“And, what uh… what would that ‘straightforward’ answer be?” five seconds of silence pass.

“That I intended to jump from here, dieing from the fall” Well then. Straightforward indeed.

“That's wh… where you’re wrong”

“Oh really” The green eyed stranger asks in a teasing manner.

“Yep. It… it would be the impact that kills you. Skydivers fall al.. all the time and they're still alive, most of the time”

“Fair point. I’ll make sure to tell everyone the impact killed me not the fall when I’m a ghost. Now, do you mind?”

“Absolutely” This is followed by another long pause and him starting at the ground. He then abruptly spins around to face my direction.

“Names Dean” He says in a somehow upbeat tone with an outstretched arm offering his hand.

“And mines Castiel” I tell him while shaking it.

“Why don’t we get down from here Cas, something tells me you won’t leave me until we do”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feed back is a big help. Thanks!


End file.
